


Cause we're connected trough our hearts

by Lidia_Red



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's Gang, Eventual Fluff, I love to use english tags in spanish fics, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek Tweak se da cuenta de que se está enamorado de Craig de la peor manera que le podría pasar por la cabeza. ¿Enserio su subconsciente le quería de... esa forma? Cuando se percata de ello no es capaz de estar alrededor de él sin alterarse más de lo habitual y hasta Craig se da cuenta de que hay algo fuera de lugar. Pero cada vez que el de pelos oscuros trata de pedirle una explicación, el nervioso rubio consigue escaparse de una forma u otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause we're connected trough our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dedicar este fic a Sara, porque ha sido el motivo para que lo escribiese. ¡Gracias por rolear de Craig comigo y crear maravillosas tramas! También por aguantar mis cosas de estudiante frustrado, espero que con este fic consiga seducirte para sigas roleando con un peñazo de persona como yo.
> 
> A los que hagáis abierto este fic... ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Espero que os guste. Añadir también que está escrito como si el episodio de Craig x Tweek nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Siempre había escuchado que las adicciones eran difíciles de dejar y que de alguna forma u otra, compulsivamente se iban repitiendo continuamente en la vida. Tweek no recuerda cuantos años lleva tomando café, ni cuantas tazas puede tomar al día: probablemente sería lo mejor para su salud mental sería que nunca las llegara a contar. No puede dejar el café porque eso le provocaría más inseguridad de la que el rubio ya tiene pero al mismo tiempo, hace que no pueda dejar de temblar y sentirse hiperactivo en cada segundo de su día a día. Pero como bien ha dicho: hace muchos años que todo es de esa forma, está acostumbrado a la sensación de no poder sobrellevar su vida y a las largas noches sin poder dormir muchas horas de forma sucesiva, provocando las notorias bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Todo el mundo ha aceptado ese rasgo como uno más del rubio.

No siempre tiene aquella sensación de que se le escapa de su capacidad todas las responsabilidades a su cargo, el rubio de ojos verdes descubrió tiempo atrás que cuando está con Craig y su grupo se siente más a gusto. Incluso puede controlarse un poco más y no temblar tanto como en las demás ocasiones, aunque todavía necesite sujetar su vaso de plástico con aquel líquido amargo entre sus manos para dar pequeños sorbos a la bebida cuando se siente de lo más nervioso. Supone que para eso son los amigos: para confiar unos en otros. Tweek no puede acabar de creer en aquello porque no entiende que después de haber cumplido los 17 años todavía conserve el grupo de amigos con los que se llevaba al tener 10 años. Es una idea que no le cuadra en su cabeza, la ansiedad le nubla el entendimiento y no puede llegar a ver nada positivo en él, que al parecer, sus amigos si ven. Tweek tiene miedo de muchas cosas, pero no quiere perder a sus amigos.

El rubio diría que es un día como cualquiera; realmente no porque no ocurriese nada fuera de lo normal, porque en South Park en día tranquilo es de lo más anormal que puedas encontrar pero sí que hay las típicas disputas y líos de siempre. Durante la clase las chicas cuchichean, probablemente comentando el culo de alguien y en un momento determinado, un profesor se molesta con Craig, quien le contesta de malas maneras y es enviado a hablar con el Señor Mackey. Después de clases hay muchas probabilidades de que se quede en detención o que le habrán otra vez expediente con otra mancha negra en su historial. Aunque la sobredosis de cafeina no permite a Tweek acabar de entender que es lo que ocurre en la clase; es incapaz de concentrarse y su mente no capta conceptos con precisión.

 

- **¡Tweekie! ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros por ahí?** \- Las clases habían terminado y el rubio trataba de guardar de una forma nerviosa sus cosas dentro de su mochila, cualquiera que se quedase durante unos instantes contemplándole sería contagiado de esa ansiedad fácilmente. Su grupo de amigos quizás era la excepción y allí tenía a Clyde detrás de él esperando una respuesta por su parte, Token también estaba con él.

Negó con la cabeza. - **Me gustaría pero... ¡Argh! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!** \- No era algo extraño, sus padres tenían una pequeña cafetería, Tweek Bros Coffee, el cual elabora su propio café y a él siempre le había tocado ayudar al negocio familiar. Solía ayudar en la trastienda él solo cuando era más pequeño (era un trabajo que en Starbucks ocupaba a 8 personas, pero un negocio familiar era lo más parecido a ser un esclavo que podía existir desde el punto de vista de Tweek) pero desde hacía algún tiempo sus padres le habían exigido que también debía atender. A veces incluso le dejaban a él solo con todo el marrón...

\- **Vaya mierda. ¡Que te sea leve colega!** \- Token y Clyde se fueron antes de que le diera tiempo a acabar de recoger sus cosas, no mintió cuando dijo que le hubiera gustado ir con ellos en lugar de trabajar, quizás no se llevaba tan bien con Clyde como Craig lo hacía, pero Token le parecía un buen tipo. Pensando sobre Craig... Tweek no volvió a saber de él desde que lo echaron de clase por contestar mal. Ya lo vería mañana en el instituto, pensó.

 

El rubio se abrigó, abotonándose mal los botones de su chaqueta de invierno y enroscando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello pero quedando de una forma más bien no uniforme. Había nevado los días anteriores y durante las frías noches, pero por suerte no estaba nevando al salir del instituto. A todo el mundo parecía gustarle, pero no a él. ¿Y si se caía mientras intentaba ir al trabajo? ¿Y si no conseguía llegar a tiempo para su turno por culpa del tiempo? ¡Demasiada presión! Prefería pensar que no habrían factores externos que le complicarían las cosas al de ojos verdes. Continuó andando por las poco bulliciosas calles de South Park hasta llegar a la cafetería propiedad de sus padres.

Al llegar, saludó a su padre quien estaba detrás de la barra y fue a la trastienda a dejar sus cosas y ponerse su uniforme; aunque no sabía si llamarlo uniforme como tal, porque solamente se trataba de un delantal con el logo de Tweek bros. Se recogió su pelo en una coleta baja, no tenía el pelo extremadamente largo ya que todavía le faltaba longitud para que le llegase a los hombros pero lo hacía para cuando se pusiera nervioso no poder estirar su propio pelo. No era un secreto que se había llegado a arrancar pelo cuando ha estado nervioso pero Tweek prefería evitarlo de ser posible.

 

\- **¡Te encargo esto, hijo! Si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en avisarnos.** \- Su única respuesta fue un balbuceo como indicación de que iba a intentar hacer lo mejor posible. La primera vez que le habían dejado solo al cargo del negocio el corazón le iba tan rápido que parecía que le iba a dar un infarto, pero los días fueron pasando y el rubio se acostumbró a los nervios de estar allí como responsable. No tenía ni voz ni voto para quejarse y su jornada laboral no llegaba ni a las 4 horas, por suerte no eran horas bulliciosas e incluso un inútil como él era capaz de servir un par de cafés, hacer las ventas que se requiriesen y limpiar el lugar antes de cerrar.

Las tareas que había enumerado eran las que básicamente le tocó hacer esa tarde; algunos clientes habían venido a tomar café caliente para resguardarse del frío invierno y nada más remarcable que eso. Tweek trataba de distraerse detrás de la barra escondiendo que estaba con su móvil; Craig ya había llegado a casa y le había enviado una foto de Stripes, su conejillo de indias. No había texto alguno, solo la fotografía de la mascota. Tweek respondió enviando una foto de su taza de café y muchos emoticonos con estrellitas. Craig no es del tipo hablador y Tweek suele ponerse nervioso al tener que pensar en alguna respuesta concreta por lo que ambos acaban no usando esa vía para comunicarse demasiado.

Las horas pasan sin mucha complicación y Tweek acaba cerrando el local como cada noche para llegar a cenar con sus padres. Cuando llega la cena ya está en su sitio esperándole, junto a su taza de café. Su familia intenta empezar un tema de conversación y hablar sobre alguna cosa pero él está demasiado preocupado con sus paranoias, cuando termina de cenar sube a su habitación para vigilar que los nomos no le roben los pocos calzoncillos que le quedan. Cada vez que compra calzoncillos se acaban reduciendo considerablemente... ¿Y si se llega a quedar sin ropa interior alguna, otra vez? ¡No quiere tener que ir al instituto sin llevar nada! Tiene que proteger sus prendas.

Se sentó encima de su cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared y mirando la cómoda fijamente mientras Tweek daba sorbos a su café. Las tazas en las que bebía era considerablemente más grandes que las que la gente común usa para beber café pero eso no impidió que se terminara su café cuando todavía estaba caliente; no le apetecía bajar a la cocina a rellenar su taza y siendo ya de madrugada asumía que sus padres estarían ya durmiendo y no iban a traerle otra taza de café como solían hacer cuando era más pequeño. Trató de entretenerse jugando con su móvil, la gente opinaría que juegos como pacman o tetris eran de lo más retro pero al chico de ojeras bajo sus ojos le gustaba mantenerse entretenido con juegos como aquellos, incluso tenía altas puntuaciones en ellos.

Puede sentir como sus ojos se le van cerrando poco a poco, pero no le apetece dormirse todavía. De igual forma conoce que si se duerme en un par de horas va a despertarse por si mismo y al mirar la hora en su móvil con aquella luz molesta, se enfadaría porque sería demasiado pronto como para hacer algo.

 

 

 

 

Está oscuro como si estuviera levitando en medio del abismo y no puede ver nada. Tweek se siente incomodo, desorientado... más de lo habitual en alguien como él. No localiza donde se encuentra. ¿Su mente está jugándole una mala pasada? Quiere creer que no está loco pero le cuesta respirar y se siente nervioso de no saber lo que está ocurriendo. Quizás ya ha perdido la cordura totalmente y le han encerrado, debería dejar sus esperanzas de creer que podría no estar enloqueciendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría que medicarse para dormir o concentrarse en las cosas más irrelevantes?

 Sea donde se encuentre, su alrededor parece clarear pero no parece haber nada concreto. Una extensa nada hasta que es capaz de reconocer a alguien. Pelo oscuro y unos ojos tan azul marinos que podría ver en ellos la inmensidad del océano pero estaba acostumbrado a la apatía que su rostro retransmitía: Craig Tucker nunca parecía afligido por nada en absoluto. Quizás con sus mascotas parecía actuar como el humano con sentimientos que tendría que ser, pero era la única ocasión que Tweek le había visto abrir un poco sus sentimientos. Y en cambio en ese intante era diferente, Craig parecía estar... ¿avergonzado?

Era extraño porque Tweek no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí y aunque ahora en su mente la idea de estar en una habitación era más que evidente por todos aquellos muebles a su alrededor apareciendo de ningún lugar, nada tenía ningún tipo de sentido. No era su habitación. Tampoco la de Craig. Estaba asustándose y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar a los estímulos que su cerebro enviaba. Se sentía demasiado presionado... ¡Debía salir y huir de allí! Pero por alguna razón desconocida no podía.

Craig se acercó a él, eliminando todo el espacio que pudiera haber entre ellos y Tweek se sentía nervioso pero no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma. Cada vez el espacio era más inexistente hasta que pudo contemplar lo sonrojado que parecía su amigo, y era extraño, porque no llevaba su característico gorro azul. Su mirada bajó hasta que se percató de que... ¡ARGH! ¿Andaban desnudos? ¿Porqué sus neuronas no podían trazar ningún camino lógico sobre que estaba ocurriendo? Nervioso y sin poder reaccionar, el azabache posó su mano en la mejilla del rubio e instantes después pudo notar sus labios presionándose encima de los suyos. Mentiría si no admitiese que estaba asustado pero era un gesto gentil y no se sentía tan desagradable el besar a otro chico como su mente había ideado anteriormente.

 Era como ver una película pasar delante de sí, porque no sentía que pudiera moverse libremente por aquel espacio. Quizás debería disminuir su consumo de cafeína y sus amigos tenían razón cuando decían que el café no le hacía nada bien. No sabe en que momento se había percatado de que estaban sentados encima del borde de una cama, pero la cuestión es que en un parpadeo de ojos, Craig estaba encima de él; realmiendose los labios de una forma que le parecía de lo más sexy. ¡Argh! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Eran amigos, los amigos no hacían ese tipo de cosas ni tenían esos pensamientos los unos de los otros! Cerró los ojos asustado. - **Hey Tweek... No te pongas más nervioso, a ti no voy a hacerte daño...** \- Su voz sonaba como un susurro y la presencia de su amigo siempre le había ayudado a aliviar su ansiedad un poco, Tweek volvió a centrar su mirada en él. Notó una caricia bajar por su pecho, no le gustaba que su espacio vital fuera invadido de aquella manera pero de la misma forma no podía rechazar aquello que sabía que iba a ocurrir.

 Sexo. Siempre le había asustado: no le parecía ni higiénico y siempre había la probabilidad de que fuera alguna trampa de los aliens. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, era una sensación cálida e incluso podría decirse que se sentía algo querido. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando notó sus partes más privadas siendo acariciadas...

 

 

 

Se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada... No podía ser cierto: había tenido un sueño húmedo con quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Joder, tweek había leído alguna vez que los sueños formaban parte del subconsciente de la persona y que ocultaban sus secretos. Levantó la sabana que le cubría: no, aquello no estaba bien. Intentó colarse en el baño de la forma más rápida para evitar ser detectado por sus padres, lo último que quería era 'la charla' sobre la evidente tienda de campaña entre sus piernas.

Dejó correr el agua fría bajo su cuerpo mientras trataba de calmarse un poco. No quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo... Él no era gay... ¿No? Vale, no tenía interés en las chicas como el resto de sus compañeros de instituto tenía pero tampoco se fijaba en los chicos como Kenny lo hacía. No podía sentir aquella clase de cosas por Craig, primero de todo porque estaba del todo seguro que Craig no compartiría esas ideas y segundo porque sin él, ahora no tendría amigos y sería seguramente el objeto de burla de todo el instituto. No quería arruinar su amistad, se sentía alguien fuera de lugar y especial en un sentido negativo de la palabra; no podría aguantar estar solo y sin amigos en South Park.

Se vistió mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo: se veía horrible. Ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos y un cuerpo más delgado de lo que debería... Se percató que era la hora adecuada como para bajar a tomar el desayuno e irse al instituto pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar un día de escuela después de lo que había experimentado en sueños. Una vez en la cocina, se encontró a su madre preparando algo de desayunar y le acercó su taza de café con un 'toma, cariño'. Se sentó cerca de ella en un taburete mientras sus manos temblaban al sujetar su taza. - **Mamá no me encuentro bien hoy... ¿No puedo quedarme en casa?** \- La señora Tweek le miró preocupada pero después suspiró un poco. - **Cariño, ¿seguro que no te encuentras bien como para ir? Sabes que no puedes faltar...** \- Intentó convencer a su madre de que no había dormido bien como para ir, pero no era como si hubiera noches en las que Tweek sí durmiera bien así que de alguna manera u otra, no pudo quedarse en casa ese día y tuvo que ir al instituto. Todo estaría bien si no se cruzaba con Craig; aunque era de lo menos probable que no se encontrara con él.

 

Sus esperanzas en no tener que ver a su amigo en el instituto eran muy nulas y evidentemente, al llegar y abrir su taquillero para dejar cosas de la mochila, apareció para saludarle con un seco 'hola'. Intentó no girar para verle pero como acto reflejo, Tweek le miró para corresponder el saludo aunque acabó temblando más de lo normal y sin poder decir nada más que balbuceos incomprensibles. Al notarse más nervioso de lo que él mismo esperaba incluso se le cayó el vaso de plástico que contenía café y el rubio acabó tirándose del pelo. - **¡Argh! ¡Demasiada presión!** \- Craig se veía mínimamente confundido, Tweek no solía ponerse nervioso a su alrededor así que quizás no se esperaba una reacción así cuando fue a saludarlo. El rubio cerró su taquillero y se escapó de la vista de su amigo, corriendo hacía algún sitio aleatorio. Había sobre-reaccionado pero no sabía como mirar a Craig a la cara después de aquel extraño sueño.

No quería perderse clase así que aunque se escapó saliendo del edificio, acabo volviendo a la clase donde también se encontraba el de pelo azabache. Su mente trataba de buscar una explicación lógica pero no quería asumir nada; Craig le parecía guapo, sí, el tipo de chico que podría incluso estar con cualquier chica si no tuviera ese carácter tan distante y frío. Pero no, no podía ser... Negaba levemente con su cabeza, sin tener en cuenta nada que ocurría alrededor suyo en esa clase pero podía notar una mirada clavada en su nuca. Giró un poco su cabeza para notar que Craig le miraba directamente sin intentar ni siquiera tratar de esconder su descaro, rápidamente Tweek se encogió de hombros para continuar evitándole.

 

\- **¿Porqué estás tan nervioso hoy?** \- Había terminado la clase y ni se había dado cuenta de que Craig estaba delante de su pupitre. ¡Dios! No podía ser tan evidente. - **¡ARGH! S-siempre estoy nervioso, no sé a que te refieres...** \- Sabía que no era muy inteligente por su parte darle largas porque habían sido amigos durante varios años y aunque Tweek no podía afirmar que fueran los mejores amigos, si que era evidente ambos se conocían lo suficiente para que uno notase cuando al otro le ocurría algo fuera de lugar. 

\- **Hmmph.** \- Craig resopló, no parecía convencido con aquella respuesta pero al mismo tiempo tampoco era como si diera la impresión de que iba a presionarle hasta que dijera la verdad. Tweek no conocía ni él mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente y todavía estaba menos preparado como para tener que hablar sobre el cúmulo de ideas bizarras que se estaba formando allí dentro.

\- **Mira, tio, no sé. Mi mente me está volviendo loco, aunque, ¿Eso debería parecer lo normal en mi? No quería venir a clase, no me encuentro bien...** \- El rubio cruzó sus brazos encima de la mesa y hundió su cabeza en el hueco que estos dejaban libre. Claramente estaba desganado como para hablar y todavía tenía menos fuerzas para hablar con Craig en ese momento. No es que tuviera amigos muy cercanos como para hablar de que su mente quería tener sexo con uno de sus mejores amigos... ¿A quien iba a contarle algo como aquello? Clyde y Token eran demasiado cercanos a ambos y tampoco les quería asquear con la idea de que él mismo empezaba a no rechazar la opción de que podría interesarse en chicos, pero más en concreto con Craig. Podría contárselo a Butters pero... realmente tampoco le apetecía abrir su mente a nadie.

 

 

 

 

Cada vez que Craig trataba de acercarse a Tweek, este escapaba antes de que pudiera intentar saludarle. El rubio faltaba a algunas clases para no tener que aguantar la presión de estar bajo el mismo techo del amigo, que, a través de un sueño de lo más extraño le había mostrado que estaba enamorado de él y pasaba las horas huyendo de él y de los vigilantes de los pasillos. Se hubiera confinado en su habitación para no salir nunca más pero sus padres le hubieran sacado de allí para ir a clases y a trabajar, así que ni siquiera intentó la opción de quedarse en casa con tal de enfrentarse al mundo real.

  

 **De:** Craig

_Joder Tweek, si estás enfadado dímelo, deja de hacer el imbécil_

 

–

 

 **Para:** Craig

_No estoy enfadado contigo_

 

 **Para:** Craig

_¿Quizás estoy perdiendo la cabeza?_

 

 **Para:** Craig

_Si supieras lo que está en mi cabeza no me hablarías nunca más_

 

–

 **De:** Craig

_Que dices? ???_

_No estás loco_

 

 

 

No estaba preparado para contarle sobre sus sentimientos y e sueño a Craig y nada de lo que él le dijera podría hacer cambiar de opinión al de actos nerviosos; estaba mal de la manera de que le quería y no había nada más. No quería dejar de ser su amigo pero no podía controlar la ansiedad de tener que esconder todas aquellas cosas delante de él, así que aunque fuera la idea más dolorosa era la única que en su mente era viable.

Tweek se había empezado a aislar totalmente en el instituto, como era normal Clyde y Token habían intentado sacarle información sobre porque se había enfadado con Craig pero repitió una y otra vez que no estaba enfadado con él pero que no soportaba la idea de tenerle que ver. No tenía ningún sentido pero sus amigos acabaron rindiéndose al no encontrar ninguna idea lógica y ver que Tweek solo se ponía más y más nervioso y también les rehuía. Jimmy y Butters eran amables, a veces hablaba o comía con ellos; no hacían preguntas de porque no se juntaba con el grupo de Craig y eso estaba bien, aunque Tweek sabía que en su interior se preguntaban el porque de su distanciamiento.

El cansancio no hacía más que incrementar, las ojeras que tan características del rubio todavía estaban más remarcadas los últimos días. Quemaduras habían empezado a aparecer sin parar en sus manos, producidas por no poderse concentrar tampoco en el trabajo: quemándose con el mismo café que él servía. Había crecido trabajando en aquella cafetería y aunque Tweek era un total desastre en socializar y hacer su vida cotidiana, podría decirse que lo único decente que era capaz de hacer era trabajar allí; antes no parecía tan nervioso ni temblaba como para derramar café, no le gustaba atender a clientes porque nunca sabía que podría esperar de la reacción de la gente pero se había hecho a la idea que tenía que hacerlo. Pero cada vez atendía peor a sus responsabilidades, sus padres incluso le habían llamado la atención por ello pero solo se excusaba de que la ansiedad no le permitía hacerlo mejor.

Mentira. Sabía que eso era mentira. Solo quería una excusa a la que aferrarse para no tener que admitir que el problema es que no se podía quitar a Craig de su mente, todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor suyo y aquello le estaba matando por dentro. Y lo peor de todo, es que no era lo suficiente valiente como para poner solución aquello. El único contacto que había tenido con él había sido por mensajes en el móvil pero Tweek tenía el presentimiento que solo había enfadado más a su amigo.

 

 

 

 

Empezaba a estar muy cansado de todo pero no es como si Tweek alguna vez se hubiera levantado por la mañana de una forma optimista y pensando que el mundo era un gran lugar y un maravilloso lugar para estar vivo. Tenía miedo y siempre había tenido ese temor a que tuviera que enfrontarse a algo fuera de lugar a lo largo de su día. Claro que no le gustaba ser así pero las personas no cambiaban fácilmente. Se animaba a sí mismo pensando que era un día tranquilo en el trabajo, dentro de poco ya solo tendría que cerrar el local para volver a casa y con suerte el tiempo que le quedaba solo tendría que estar sentado en el taburete detrás de la barra mientras miraba resúmenes de series para ver en el futuro en su móvil.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por tiritas, algunas quemaduras tenían más tiempo y no le molestaban pero otras eran recientes y el mínimo movimiento articular le molestaba. Sus padres no se encontraban en el lugar para exigirle que hiciera algo o limpiara al lugar, su humor era terrible así que no iba a hacer nada en particular si nadie entraba al local. Pero quizás no debería haber pensado aquello, porque había oído las puertas acristaladas abrirse. - **Bienvenid-... ¡Argh! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?** \- Todo el mundo conocía que Tweek trabajaba y ayudaba en Tweek Bros. Coffee pero no solía ser un lugar frecuentado por jóvenes de instituto, ya que normalmente ellos iban al centro comercial. Además les había pedido a sus amigos que no fueran mientras trabajaba, no quería ponerse nervioso delante de ellos. Tweek trató de esconderse un poco detrás de la cristalera de la barra.

- **Imaginé que si estabas trabajando no podrías huir de mi.** \- Echaba de menos escuchar aquella voz profunda, echó un vistazo rápido a los ojos oscuros de Craig pero el de ojos verdes apartó rápidamente la mirada. Al ver que Tweek no decía nada, continuó hablando. - **Sabes que el cristal es transparente ¿no? Puedo verte aunque trates de esconderte.**

 - **¡Lo sé! Pero no querrás que me tire al suelo, ¿no? ¡Hay gérmenes!** \- Seguía con su extraña postura mientras su voz sonaba insegura y se tiraba de sus pelos alborotados.

 - **No he venido a que te tires por el suelo, he venido a que me expliques que diantres te ocurre conmigo, Tweek. ¿Puedes hablar con el culo gordo de Clyde y huyes de mi cada vez que me ves? Di toda la mierda que quieras sobre la ansiedad pero esto es algo personal.** \- ¿Y que iba a decirle cuando todo lo que decía era la verdad? Craig era tajante y quería respuestas pero simplemente no se las podía dar. - **Y joder, deja de hablarme a través de un puto cristal. ¿Crees que te voy a pegar o algo?**

 - **¡Suenas enfadado y te vas a enfadar más si sabes la verdad!**

Craig suspiró, se le terminaba la poca paciencia que tenía, seguramente. Tweek al notarlo decidió no hacerlo enfadar más y salir de detrás de la barra para situarse en frente de Craig sin que hubiera nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y le miró unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada al suelo sin decir nada más. - **Mira, si estás enfadado por meterme con el grupo estúpido de Stan o alguna mierda por el estilo, dímelo. Me estoy cansando de estas mierdas, no voy a correr detrás tuyo toda la vida.**

 - **¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso! ¡No has hecho nada!** \- Dudó unos instantes, pero se sentía acorralado: le tendría que contar la verdad. No era bueno mintiendo y al cargar con una mentira más solamente haría que en un punto determinado se derrumbase. Ya no podía cargar más con esos sentimientos pero no podía evitar el miedo de la certeza de no ser correspondido. - **P-prometeme que si te lo cuento aunque te enfades no vas a intentar hacerme la vida imposible después.**

 El azabache se pasó la mano por la frente, cansado. - **Por dios, Tweek, no voy a pegarte. Te estás obsesionando con eso. ¿Qué coño es lo que te ocurre?**

Levantó su mirada para confesarse mirando al rosto del otro, pero no podía soportar aquella mirada clavada en él. Craig había estado en todo momento dirigiéndose a él, mientras que Tweek solo miraba a otros puntos o trataba de rehuirle, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago solo de pensar en las palabras que tenía que decir. Volvió a mirarse los pies, balbuceando. - **Yo no pienso en ti como un amigo... ¡Argh! Quiero decir sí. P-pero... Me gustas. Más de lo que se supone que debe gustarte un amigo...** \- Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Lo había dicho! Pero no estaba preparado para ser rechazado ni para que le destrozasen el corazón.

 

No tenía imaginación suficiente para poder recrear la manera en la que Craig iba a rechazarle pero lo único que era capaz de hacer era cerrar los ojos. ¿Que iba a hacer sino? ¿Esconderse en el baño? ¿En la trastienda? Oh. Eran buenas ideas, quizás debería correr hasta allí pero cuando se propuso a seguir alguno de aquellos planes notó una cálida caricia en su mejilla acompañado de una presión en sus labios. Tweek abrió los ojos rápidamente sin entender nada y encontró el rostro de Craig invadiendo su espacio, sus ojos cerrados y besándole. Era confuso y extraño... pero le gustaba. Colocó nerviosamente sus manos en el pecho de Craig, estaba temblando pero quería dejarse llevar por aquel bonito sueño. Los labios de Craig sabían a tabaco y eran algo más ásperos de lo que había imaginado, Tweek correspondía al beso con el ritmo que el otro imponía, con torpeza.

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso suave, lo primero que el rubio hizo fue llevarse las manos al rostro para ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba con sus manos. Esta vez era capaz de mirar al rostro de Craig con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza. Titubeos salían de sus labios pero estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de formular ninguna frase con sentido. Respiró hondo cuando se dio cuenta que no era capaz de controlarse, esperando que Craig fuera el que dijera alguna cosa al respecto.

- **Creía que era evidente que no me comporto contigo como lo hago con los demás.**

 Tenía razón, si hubiese creído que estaba enfadado con él, Tweek hubiera pensado que Craig se habría parado en aquel momento. No solía involucrarse demasiado con los demás, no era precisamente conocido por su empatía pero durante aquella semana había intentado volver a hablar con él. Aquella afirmación y el beso... ¿Significaba que Craig sentía algo parecido por él? Le iba a dar un infarto, no había esperado que las cosas hubieran ido por aquel camino. - **Ah... Esto es muy... ¿r-raro? Necesito un instante para hacerme a la idea. ¿S-significa que yo te gusto?** \- Tweek se estiró ambas mejillas para comprobar que aquello no fuera un sueño; pero le dolió, así que significaba que debía ser la realidad. - **T-tengo que cerrar la tienda. ¿Me esperas?**

Asintió con la cabeza levemente. - **Sí, me gustas.** \- Señaló a la cristalera que había en la entrada. - **Mientras recoges aprovecho para fumar, te espero afuera.**

Era increíble la forma en la que se había comido la cabeza pensando en que todo podría ir mal y ahora todo parecía como si hubiera sido más fácil que todas las variables que había recreado en su cabeza. Limpió apresuradamente las mesas y fue a quitarse el delantal en la trastienda, poniéndose un abrigo en su lugar y tapando sus heridas manos con guantes de lana, se dejó el pelo recogido al no recordarse ni de que lo llevaba en una coleta. Al salir se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos con la presencia del otro chico, quien lo miró de reojo y exhalando el humo en otra dirección para no molestarle.

 

Craig miró alrededor para después pasar el cigarrillo a su otra mano, tomándole de la mano. - **Es tarde y no hay nadie alrededor... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?** \- Tweek esbozó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza. **\- ¿Ya te has hecho a la idea o lo que fuera?**

 **-¡Pensaba que me rechazarías! Argh, nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera ser correspondido. Pero estoy muy contento...** **¿Significa eso que somos pareja?**

Estuvieron andando en silencio cogidos de la mano durante un rato, mientras Craig se llevaba su cigarrillo a los labios hasta que se terminó y fue abandonado en el suelo. - **Sí, claro. Bueno... asumiendo que tu quieres. Y agradecería que no huyeses de mí sin razón alguna.**

Estaban llegando cerca de la casa de Tweek, así que se apartaron en una calle contigua unos instantes para no ser descubiertos. Craig atrajo a Tweek pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de este, Tweek instintivamente puso sus manos encima del pecho del azabache. - **¡Ya sabes porqué era ahora! Jo, entiende que tenía miedo a contártelo.** \- Sonrió un poco y le besó superficialmente en los labios. - **¿Y si no te gustaba y decidías contárselo a todo South Park? ¡Me tendría que haber ido a otro estado por ser gay!**

- **Exageras. No voy contando chismorreos por ahí... Estando borracho quizás sí. ¿Tiene sentido algo de lo que digo cuando estoy borracho?**

Tweek soltó una pequeña carcajada. - **Normalmente no se te entiende nada. Y aunque no quiero... tengo que volver a casa, es tarde. ¡Mis padres se pensaran que algo malo ha pasado si tardo más de lo normal! Gracias por aceptarme aunque tenga la cabeza rota, Craig. ¿Nos vemos mañana en clase? Aunque no podremos hacer nada cariñoso en público.**

Se sentía a gusto con su... ¿ahora novio? Pero también tenía mariposas revoloteando por su estomago, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Sí que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir por la ansiedad pero aquella vez eran nervios pero que le transmitían felicidad. Craig le acarició un poco el pelo, era reconfortante. - **Lo dices como si hubiera algún tipo normal en esta ciudad. Y no te preocupes, nos podemos saltar clase para besarnos escondidos por allí.**

 

No le gustaba la idea de romper las normas del instituto, pero él tanto en grupo como por su propia convicción lo había hecho varias veces y... si era para pasar más tiempo con su novio, era incluso una buena idea. Se besaron debajo del frío invierno durante un rato antes de que Tweek se fuera a su casa, despidiéndose de Craig con la mano. Aquel día estaba seguro que no dormiría, como era habitual en él, pero estaba tan contento que podría petar de la felicidad que había en él.

**Author's Note:**

> No os olvidéis dejar review con vuestras opiniones del fic C;  
> ¡Siempre es agradable leer lo que opinan otras personas!


End file.
